Chocolate Chip Cookie Murder
'Chocolate Chip Cookie Murder '''is the first book in the ''Hannah Swensen Mystery ''series. It was released in 2001. Short Summary ''Hannah Swenson already has her hands full trying to dodge her mother’s attempts to marry her off while running The Cookie Jar, Lake Eden’s most popular bakery. But once Ron LaSalle, the beloved delivery man from the Cozy Cow Dairy, is found murdered behind her bakery with Hannah’s famous Chocolate Chip Crunchies scattered around him, her life just can’t get any worse. Determined not to let her cookies get a bad reputation, she sets out to track down a killer. But if she doesn’t watch her back, Hannah’s sweet life may get burned to a crisp. Main Characters *Hannah Swensen *Delores Swensen *Andrea Todd *Lisa Herman *Ron LaSalle *Tracey Todd *Bill Todd Side Characters *Moishe *Norman Rhodes *Carrie Rhodes *Claire Rodgers *Herb Beeseman *Max Turner *Betty Jackson *Judith Woodley *Mike Kingston Minor Characters *Michelle Swensen *Benton Woodley *Del Woodley *Jack Herman *Mr. Drevlow *Father Coultas *Sheriff Grant *Ezekiel Jordan *Edna Ferguson *Gil Surma *Marge Beeseman *Janice Cox *Mr. Harris *Mrs. Robbins *Doc Knight *Gary Mielke *Cheryl Coombs *Rhonda Scharf *Luanne Hanks *Suzie Hanks *Mrs. Hanks *Ned Hanks *Freddy Sawyer *Otis Cox *Eleanor Cox Recipes View Recipes Quotes * “'If God gave Dad Alzheimer’s, He’s got to understand when Dad forgets what church he belongs to.'” (Lisa Herman, Chapter One) * “'If I ever see a man in a rug again, I’m not going to believe a single word he says! A man who lies about having hair will lie about anything.'” (Andrea Todd, Chapter Two) * “As she traveled down the lane between the rows of parked cars, she noticed a conspicuous absence of new or expensive vehicles. Teaching didn't pay well enough for any luxuries, and Hannah thought that was a shame. There was something really wrong with the system when a teacher could make more money flipping burgers at a fast-food chain.” (Chapter Three) * “It was the time of day when Lake Eden residents decided it was too late for a breakfast cookie and too early for a lunch cookie.” (Chapter Nine) * “Minnesotans who bought scenic art usually avoided winter scenes. Hannah didn't find that surprising. Minnesota winters were long. Why would they want to buy a painting that would constantly remind them of the bone-chilling cold, the heavy snow that had to be shoveled, and the necessity of dressing up in survival gear to do nothing more than take out the garbage?” (Chapter Thirteen) * “Next to coffee, chocolate was her favorite aroma.” (Chapter Twenty) * “Two dates in one night - not bad at all! Hannah's frown changed to a grin as she lifted the lid and dropped her very favorite five-year-old pair of Nikes inside.” (Epilogue) Cover Gags *A chocolate chip in the shape of a skull. *Spilled milk resembling a skull with crossbones. *The audiobook version has blood coming out of the pot and onto the cookies. Trivia *Hallmark produced a movie based on this book known as ''Murder, She Baked: A Chocolate Chip Cookie Mystery. '' ** For a list of comparisons visit: Book and Movie Comparisons List *This is the first cookie title of the series. Gallery $_35.JPG|An alternate cover 1139776.jpg|Modified Cover 51nG0rUrb8L._SL600_.jpg|The Audiobook version 9200000030686744.jpg|Another Cover Category:Novels